


I don't like Strawberries, so i don't like you!

by ImTheWorstWithUserNames



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smol Erza, everyone is 14-16, f/f - Freeform, smol Mira, the guild does stupid shit, this is a mistake, this ship is under rated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheWorstWithUserNames/pseuds/ImTheWorstWithUserNames
Summary: "Are you from around here?" Erza asked the newcomer."No, not really." the cloaked girl replied. She  walked away from Erza and towards the guild doors."Eh- what did I do?" Erza turned to Natsu."Maybe she's doesn't speak English?" he snickered "Or she's afraid of your nose."A loud thud could be heard as Natsu's body lied limp on the ground with a bump on his head."That idiot." Gray mumbled "He never learns."Erza stormed off towards the guild doors. Following the new guild member...
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 25





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is around twelve or thirteen in this chapter.  
> 

Makorav's footsteps could be heard in the halls of Fairy Tail. Trailing behind him was three small figures, all which had white hair. One was covered with a black cloak which covered their head and arms.  


"Hey Erza, who do you think those people with master are?" Natsu asked.  


"How am I supposed to know?!" she replied.  


"The one with the black cloak looks sketchy..." Gray stated. "Do you think they are a criminal." 

"If they are, I'm going to send them fly-" Erza cut Natsu off by hitting him and Gray on their heads, leaving them with giant bumps. 

"That was rude, never assume things about others!" Erza scolded. 

"Ow... we won't assume things anymore!." Natsu shouted. 

"this was all your fault Pinky." 

"What did you just say frost pants?!" 

Seconds after, ice pieces and fire were appearing everywhere in the guild. "You're dead Popsicle!" "you can't even burn me how are you going to kill me." Gray scoffed. 

"That's enough!" Erza shouted. "you have 3 seconds until I kick your asses all the way to Lamia Scale." 

The boys trembled afraid of what fate would await them.

"For the love of Mavis! Natsu, Gray Behave for ten minutes I have special guests!" Makorav yelled. 

"Y-yes gramps!" Natsu and Gray replied.

"Follow me children, we shall have a talk." Makorav started to lead them to the guild bar. "Please, feel free to take a seat." "T-Thank you sir, we appreciate this!" The boy shouted. "No need for formalities, just call me Makarov." 

"Ah okay, Makarov... My name is Elfman, that tiny one is my little sister lisanna," he pointed to a small girl with a bull cut. " And the girl in the cloak is my older sister Mirajane." 

"Wonderful to meet you, do you children have anywhere to stay?" Makarov asked 

"No, we are actually searching for a place to stay in." Elfman replied. 

"why don't you join Fairy Tail? you can earn money to buy a house or you can rent a place in our dorms."

"No! We cant." yelled Mirajane. 

"Why not child, I defiantly feel some magic energy from all of you." "Because just look." Mirajane lifted her right arm out of her cloak. It was covered in a wood like brown with purple spheres scattered along the surface of her skin. "I'm possess by a demon, that's why!" Makarov chuckled "You are not possessed by a demon child, that is a type of magic called takeover magic. 

"So Mira is not possessed!" lisanna beamed. "No she is not, in fact maybe you and your brother also possess similar magic." Makarov explained.

"I-I'm going for a walk, Elfman, Lisanna I will be back soon." Mirajane then walked through the exit of Fairy Tail. 

***

"I don't want this magic, I don't need it... it brings nothing but pain." Mirajane thought "I'm practically a dem-" "Mira!" Elfman and lisanna ran after Mirajane. "look what we can do!" Lisanna said "Ready Elfman one, two, three!" Elfman and lisanna both changed their body into a different animal. Lisanna was a small pig while Elfman turned his right arm into some kind of animal hoof. "we still need practice, but we are just like you now big sis." Elfman grinned. "You guys..." she couldn't think of any words. "Lets join Fairy Tail Mira!" Lisanna shouted "as a family!" 

*** 

_A couple days later..._

Elfman and Lisanna finally took the time to make friends with their fellow guild members. Since everyone else in the guild was older, they first came up to Natsu. 

"HI IM NATSU DRAGNEEL DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT!" Natsu shouted. Lisanna giggled "your silly Natsu... Oh and my name is Lisanna." 

"Hey, do you want to be my friend!" He asked. 

"Of course, I'd love to. Can my brother be your friend too?" 

"yeah we can all be friends! is he strong too I wanna fight." 

"Elfman come over here and speak up!" Lisanna called out.

"H-hi, I'm Elfman." 

"You guys have got to meet my other friends, follow me." Natsu bubbled. Lisanna and Elfman found them selves talking with an _innocent_ Cana and a shirtless Gray. While Erza kept on glancing at the new girl sitting alone.

"Just go introduce yourself to her and stop staring at her!" Natsu pushed. 

"I-I was not staring." 

"Sureee" he teased. "Just go introduce yourself already. 

Erza blushed and started walking towards the table Mirajane sat in. "Hi there." Erza said. "who are you." Mira replied. "Oh heh, how rude of me. My name is Erza Scarlett and you are?" 

"Mirajane Strauss." 

"Are you from around here?" Erza asked 

"No, not really." Mirajane got up from her table and walked out of the doors of Fairy Tail, going to who knows where. 

Erza turned to Natsu "What did I do?" 

"Maybe she doesn't speak English?" he snickered "Or maybe she's afraid of your nose" 

A Very loud thump was heard when Natsu's limp body fell to the floor. There was a visible bump on the top of his head. 

"He never learns," Gray rolled his eyes. 

"Did she kill him?!" Lisanna screamed. 

"No he is alive... I think." Gray replied 

Erza left with a huff, exiting the guild in search of Mirajane.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirajane just stared at the girl, wondering how someone could be so oblivious. "You really are stupid." 
> 
> "I am not stupid." Erza muttered. 
> 
> "Yeah, whatever I'm leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, in the future the chapters should be longer than this one.

As Mirajane walked along the cobblestone roads of Magnolia, she could only think of how much she hated Erza. She hated how Erza wanted to talk with her, even though Mirajane looked like she killed someone. She hated Erza's chocolate eyes and how hurt yet strong they looked. And most of all, she hated her Scarlett hair and just how much she wanted to stroke her fingers through the other girls strands.

"Hey Mirajane!"

Although she only heard the voice a few times, Mirajane could recognize it from anywhere. "why are you following me?" Mirajane asked. The other girl walked to where Mirajane stood. "Uh-I um, I d- don't really know why." Erza stuttered. "You know you're being creepy and annoying right Scarlet." Erza had a look of confusion on her face. She only intended to be friends, not a nuisance. "What, how am I being annoying!?" Mirajane rolled her eyes "Lets see... maybe because you're following me everywhere."

"That's not creepy, I just want to get know you!" Erza looked into Mirajane's eyes. "After all, You are apart of the Fairy Tail family now." Mirajane's face turned the slightest bit of red "Shut up, I just joined." Erza shook her head "It doesn't matter if you joined fifty years ago or 5 hours ago, that mark on your left thigh is a sign that we stick together."

Mirajane didn't want to talk to the girl anymore. "just go back to the guild red." "My name is not red." retorted Erza. Mirajane rolled her eyes "I know that." "huh... so why did you call me red?" Mirajane turned to look at Erza in disbelief "how stupid are you?" Erza's cheeks flushed as she tried to think of why Mirajane would call her red. The only thing red about her was her hair... and her cheeks. "Its because of my hair right!" Mirajane just stared at the girl, wondering how someone could be so oblivious. "You really are stupid." 

"I am not stupid." Erza muttered. 

"Yeah, whatever I'm leaving." Mirajane saluted. "See yah red." Erza furrowed her brows, steam practically pouring out of her ears. "Stop calling me that!" "Oh no, what should I do? The big scary knight is going to hit me." Mirajane mocked. 

"I'm done playing the mister nice guy-er... girl. If you're looking for a fight, a fight you shall get!" Mirajane smirked, who did little miss scarlet think she is. "You really think you can hurt me." Mirajane started to laugh "You are really funny you know."

"And your face really pisses me off granny." Mirajane scowled "who are you calling granny witch!" Erza pointed her finger at Mirajane's forehead "You who else has so much wrinkles." That was a big lie, Erza thought the girls skin looked really smooth and soft. "Whatever." Mirajane spat before walking of towards the distance. 

*** 

It was a brand new day, meaning Erza had to go to the guild. She got out of her white bed sheets and re-quipped into her usual set of armour. Erza exited the Fairy Tail dorms, beginning her small walk to the guild. She sighed, mentally preparing herself for todays encounters of Mirajane.

When Erza opened the guild doors, she was met with a table hitting her face. "Who did this!" Erza shouted. Everyone in the guild pointed their fingers at Natsu. "W-what I'm innocent!" he trembled, completely terrified of what would happen next. Erza walked to Natsu with a scowl on her face. "Is that so" She paused "Don't lie to my face again." Fist met with Natsu's head and his body hit the ground with a thud. 

"Natsu!" Lisanna shrieked "Are you okay?!" Natsu only groaned in reply. 

Erza walked to the bar and sat down on a stool. "Took you long enough red, I thought you fell in a ditch on the way here." Only one person called Erza red. "What do you want Strauss." 

"Oh nothing... I was just so worried that if you fell into a ditch, you would be too heavy to climb out of it." Mirajane smirked. "You're really asking for it she devil." "Is that a threat rosy?" "Yeah it was granny." Erza stated. 

"Get out of you seat and face me!" Mirajane yelled while balling her hands into fists. Erza hopped out of the bar stool and stomped towards Mirajane. 

Their foreheads were touching by now, and insults were being sputtered out every second. 

"What happened to no fighting we're a family." Gray mumbled.


	3. Im not Sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirajane erupted into another coughing fit. "I'm not sick." she croaked "You don't need to be here." Erza walked closer to the girl, holding a bottle of medicine. "I don't care about what you say, you are sick and you need to take this medicine."
> 
> "No, I don't want t-" Mirajane was interrupted by a spoon filled with medicine shoved into her mouth. "There that wasn't that hard was it?" Erza smirked. Mirajane gagged from the taste of the Medicine "Were you trying to choke me?!" 
> 
> "For once no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a couple months after Happy was first hatched/born.  
> Also I'm not sure if the Strauss' live in a house or the dorms in the anime, in this, they just live in a house.  
> I only edited a bit.

When Mirajane started to wake up she couldn't help but feel extremely warm. "Hey Mirajane get ready to go to the guild soon!" Lisanna shouted from another room. "Yeah I'm coming-" Mirajane harshly coughed. The smallest Strauss came running into Mirajane's room. "Mira, I think your sick. You should get some rest." 

"I don't need rest." Mirajane rasped "I'm perfectly fi-" she coughed. "Stay home from the guild today and get some sleep." Lisanna lectured "I will come by later and see if you need anything," 

"B-but" 

"No buts Mira, you are staying home until you feel better!" Mirajane turned onto her stomach, snuggling into her pillows. "Fine, but only because I love you and you are my sister." It came out muffled, Lisanna could still hear it. "Bye Mira, rest up okay." 

Lisanna walked out of Mirajane's room, calling Elfman to come to the guild with her. "Hopefully big sis will get well soon." Elfman uttered. "Maybe you can make her some of your yummy soup!" Lisanna gleamed. "Yeah, I will." 

The two Strauss siblings continued their walk and finally reached Fairy Tail. As Elfman opened the doors they saw Natsu and Grey butting heads. "Enough behave yourselves:" They heard Erza punch the boys heads, knocking them out cold. 

"Ahhh, Lisanna Erza's scary!" Happy screamed. "Look what you did Erza." Lisanna pouted "Happy is scared." Erza bowed her head "My apologies Happy! But Natsu and Gray were causing a ruckus." "A-Aye, its okay." Happy moved closer to Lisanna's arms. 

Erza then looked at Lisanna and Elfman "where's ponytail?" "U-um big sister is sick at home." Elfman muttered. d ba 

"Oh... Okay." 

Erza went to the guild bar and ordered some strawberry cake. She noticed that without her friend, enemy or whatever Mirajane was she was lonely. The same thought was stuck in Erza's head _Why did she want to see Mirajane so badly._ Erza sighed hoping the silver hair girl would feel better to come to the guild tomorrow. 

"Forget it" Erza mumbled "I'm going home for the day." she shouted at the guild. Erza walked out of the guild doors, beginning her short walk to Mirajane's house. 

"I bet 10 jewel Erza isn't going to her dorm." Macao shouted. 

"Make that 20 if Erza catches a fever and doesn't show up tomorrow." Wakaba teased. 

The whole guild laughed, they knew Erza wasn't going to show up tomorrow. 

*** 

Erza approached the Strauss family estate, opening their front door. She invited herself inside, venturing toward the door that says Mirajane on it. "Hey Mirajane! Are you dead yet." Erza's voice was the one Voice Mirajane did not want to hear right now. 'What are you doing here red?" she groaned. 

"I'm here to check on you, I'm coming in." Erza warned. "No, I am feeling fine." Quiet coughs trailed after that sentence. "I heard that." Erza opened Mirajane's door and spotted the mess Mirajane was in. Mirajane lay deep under her covers, with puffy eyes and a running nose. Her silver hair was frizzy and had a huge knot in it. "I will go get you a cold fowl and some Medicine." 

"I don't need it." More coughs escaped Mirajane's mouth. 

"Yes you do I will be right back." Mirajane groaned, Erza was not being any help. No to much longer Erza came back with a cold wet cloth. "Here take it." she chucked it at Mirajane, who mumbled a quiet thanks. "You need to drink this medicine now." 

Mirajane erupted into another coughing fit. "I'm not sick." she croaked "and I don't need your help." Erza walked closer to the girl, holding the bottle of medicine. "I don't care, Drink up." "No, I don't want t-" Mirajane was interrupted by a spoon filled with medicine shoved into her mouth. "There that wasn't that hard was it?" Erza smirked. 

Mirajane gagged from the taste of the Medicine "Were you trying to choke me?!" 

"For once no."

Mirajane grunted in reply and they sat in an almost comfortable silence. Erza started to walk out of the Strauss' room "Mirajane, feel better soon." she waved. 

"Thanks" Mirajane whispered. 

*** 

Both girls ended up going to Fairy Tail the next day and Wakaba lost 20 Jewel...


	4. Ice... Cake... and Bonding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For someone as strong as you, you sure are stupid." 
> 
> Erza blinked, "Did you just call me strong!?"
> 
> "What! uh no I- you I- I called you stupid... idiot." Mirajane flushed and turned around
> 
> Out of everything Erza thought Mirajane would say, she would have never of guessed it would be a compliment. "I'm going to ignore that stupid part and take it as a compliment."
> 
> Mirajane narrowed down her eyes at Erza "Now you are really getting on my nerves, Hag!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Ice Queen!"

"Squinty eyes!"

Natsu punched his fists together "I'm going to put you in your place!" He ran towards Gray lighting up his right hand with fire.

"Like that will ever happen." Gray readied his stance, creating an ice wall in front of him. Natsu swung his fist at the wall, shattering it to pieces. A giant ice piece was heading in the direction of Erza and Erza's cake.

As they saw the ice piece flatten the poor cake, Natsu and Gray gulped. The boys looked at each other, coming to an agreement. _We are dead._

Erza just sat there, staring at her now flattened strawberry cake. "Someone has some damn explaining to do! Who killed my cake."

"K-Killed is such a strong word Erza." Gray shutter. "A-Aye" Natsu added.

"Well I'm about to kill the person who did this... It didn't deserve to die." she cried

"It was just a piece of shitty cake." Mirajane stated.

Erza's eyes seemingly turned red as she summoned a sword. "Take that back bitch!"

"Aw, is little miss riding hood angry at me?"

"You will die where you stand." Erza threatened 

"Is that so." Mirajane shifted into a simple demon form, "that won't happen." she continued.

Right when Erza and Mirajane were about to come in contact, Makorav separated them with his giant hands. "Never will you fight full force in hear ya got that!" Makorav scolded "You kids cost me thousands of Jewel last time!"

Mirajane pointed a finger at Erza, "She started it!"

"What! No I didn't!"

Makorav sighed "It doesn't matter who started it, just behave."

"Sorry Master." Erza bowed politely. Mirajane just scoffed and walked away.

"Mira, why do you always start fights with Erza?" Lisanna asked.

"Uh-" Mirajane paused, the only reason she picks fights with Erza is because she's lonely and likes Erza's reactions. She couldn't tell Lisanna that. "Its because... her face annoys me."

Lisanna shook her head. "Stop lying, I know you let her take care of you when you were sick."

"So w-"

"You could of just kicked her out of the house but you didn't." Lisanna smiled "You like her company... don't chu."

"She refused to leave me alone! What was I supposed to do!?"

"no need to be defensive, you should be friends with Erza."

Mirajane shook her head "No way! Not happening!"

"You know you want to" Lisanna sang.

"I- I'm going home."

Lisanna giggled "Make friends with her tomorrow." 

Mirajane ignored her sister, speed walking to her home.

"Me, Friends with Erza." Mirajane thought "Maybe we could-No! I don't like her, she is annoying."

***

"Natsu... we did it, we're alive."

"Aye Gray." he replied 

***  
"Erza, come join us." Cana invited

Erza glanced at the table the brunette was sitting at. Natsu, happy, Gray, and Mirajane were sitting there with her. 

"What! no she can't sit with us." A pissed Mirajane shouted.

Cana rolled her eyes "Deal with it kid." 

"Just to annoy ponytail over there, I'll sit with you guys."

"Erza's very sly." Happy sang, only to get punched seconds after.

"That's Erza for yah." Natsu stated.

"She's almost as cold as the she devil herself." Gray added.

"What do you mean? when I fight Mirajane, she's usually quite warm."

Cana laughed at how oblivious Erza is.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" 1...2...3... "Oh, you guys were talking about her personality weren't you."

"Ding ding ding, it only took you 3 hours." Mirajane spat.

"for someone as strong as you, you sure are stupid." she continued

Erza blinked, "Did you just call me strong!?"

"What! uh no I- you I- I called you stupid... idiot." Mirajane flushed and turned around

Out of everything Erza thought Mirajane would say, she would have never of guessed it would be a compliment. "I'm going to ignore that stupid part and take it as a compliment."

__Mirajane narrowed down her eyes at Erza "Now you are really getting on my nerves, Hag!"__

__"Oh so now I'm a hag huh!"_ _

__"W-wait! I don't want to fight."_ _

__Erza stared blankly before going short circuit. "Huh... Who are you and what happened to Mirajane?!"_ _

__Cana cleared her throat, "You know we are still here right."_ _

__Mirajane's checks flushed from embarrassment "I-I am going to the washroom." she muttered and got up from the table._ _

__"Why do you guys think Mira didn't want to fight me?" Erza asked._ _

__Cana thought for a second before replying._ _

__"People change Erza, sometimes in a good way."_ _


	5. Old maid...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That joker... that single cursed joker. The joker that was in Erza's hand, for the third time.
> 
> "Aw, red its okay... you'll have better luck in your next life."
> 
> Erza was too confused and sad to reply.

"Two strawberry cake slices please."

"Coming right up Erza." A bartender replied.

"Hey red!, do you do anything other than eating cake?"

Erza turned her head towards the noise. "I beat your ass every day!"

Mirajane scoffed "sure you do." she stepped closer towards Erza "I think those strawberries are causing you to hallucinate."

"Well um, your er..." Erza stopped to think. "Your... eyes uh, are making you... do er... something?"

Mirajane chuckled "Happy can make better insults than you... embarrassing."

"Shut up she devil."

"She devil, I like it."

"Y-you are not supposed to like it emo!"

Gray sneezed "someone must of called my name."

***

"Erza come play cards with us." Cana waved.

Erza glanced at the table and saw Mirajane "I don't want to play with Granny."

Luckily, Mirajane was to busy talking with her siblings to start bickering with Erza.

"Suck it up and come join us... or are you afraid of losing?"

"Fine, I will play." She walked to the table and took the empty seat beside Gray.

"What are we going to play?" Natsu asked.

"It can't be too advanced, you're too stupid." Gray said.

"What did you just sa-"

Lisanna interrupted Natsu "We should just play old maid."

"Great idea Lisanna!" He replied.

"Its settled then, we are playing old maid." Cana said. "But, we should add a twist."

"Go on" Gray insisted.

"We'll play three rounds." She continued "The person or people who lose the most rounds has to do anything we ask."

"Aye! I'm all fired up now, lets start!"

"I'll deal" Cana stated.

(I'm way to lazy to write a full game.)

It was only Elfman and Erza left. Elfman had the joker, Erza has to pick the other card Elfman has and she wins. If she picks the joker... she might as well have lost.

Erza looked between Elfman cards. Left... or right... She finally decided to pick his right card. Erza looked at the card, just to see the joker.

"Curse this world." she thought.

"Its not done yet..."

Elfman reached his hand out, picking Erza's left card.

"Yay, it's the two of diamonds!" he shouted.

"Looks like Erza lost... we better start next round." Cana said.

"This world is too cruel." Erza thought. ***

"No way, Erza lost again!" Natsu laughed.

"I would stop laughing if I were you." she warned.

"Aye sir-er ma'am."

"Anyways" Cana added " Even though we know Erza is the overall loser lets okay one more round for fun."

"I don't want to..." Erza mumbled.

"Suck it up harness."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Granny."

***

That joker... that single cursed joker. The joker that was in Erza's hand, for the third time.

"Aw, red its okay... you'll have better luck in your next life."

Erza was to confused and sad to reply.

"Now this is the fun part." Cana announced. "We have to settle on a thing for Erza to do, majority rules."

"What if we get her to bow down to me and Happy!" Shouted Natsu

  
"Nope, lame... next." Cana stated.

"I got one!" Lisanna insisted. "What if Erza has to sit on Mira's lap for 2 hours."

"No! She will break my legs!"

"What do you mea-"

"Erza and Mira shut up and except your future." Cana cut in.

"They haven't even agreed to it!" Whined Erza.

"Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Happy what do you guys think?" Cana asked.

"Sweet, sweet payback." Natsu smirked.

"It would be funny." Gray added.

"I'm fine with it." Whispered Elfman.

"Great, now Erza you know what to do." Cana nudged.

"Buy me a whole strawberry cake and I'll do it."

"W-what... fine." Can a agreed.

"No! I don't want her ass on my lap."

"Suck it up Mirajane."

Mirajane just mumbled curse words.

"Now come on Erza, you know where to go." Cana pushed.

"Yeah, yeah.

Erza got up from her seat and walked towards Mirajane's. "Untuck your chair." she said.

Mirajane mumbled an angry okay and untucked her chair.

When Erza sat on Mirajane's lap, Mirajane's legs went stiff. "You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine red."

"But your cheeks are really red. Are you sure your okay?"

Gray snickered.

Mirajane glared at him. "Shut up Gray!"

"We should go, right everyone." Cana coughed.

"Huh why?" Natsu asked

"How stupid are you." Gray added.

"What was that popsicle!"

"Take it outside." Threatened Cana.

"Aye."

Everyone left the table except for Mirajane and Erza.

"Am I really crushing your legs?" Erza asked.

"N-no your actually quite light."

Erza hummed "You're actually really comfortable."

Mirajane blushed "I never thought I'd her you say that."

"And I never thought I would be sitting in your lap."

"This is kind of weird." Mirajane said.

"I think its a good weird."

"Don't tell me that you like me now." Mirajane teased.

"No, I'd never fall for an emo like you."

"Good, because I'd never fall for a red head like you."

The two ironically fell into their first comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on lonelytines (valentines) day so if you're reading this today, happy lonelytines. If not, have a happy normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit too much.


End file.
